


Fool Me Once, Shame on You. Fool Me Twice, Shame on Me.

by MosquitoParade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, M/M, Omega Gabriel, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Sex, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Warning: This is based around 3x11, Mystery Spot, but, there are spoilers for 5x8, Changing Channels, so, please catch up to there for absolutely zero spoilers!~~~Just a small Sabriel one-shot smut!~Sam, a very competent Alpha, is sick and tired of this mystery spot fucking around with his head. Well, until one of the hundred-somethingth days, where he could finally place the scent.Aka, the Trickster can't hide from Sam.





	Fool Me Once, Shame on You. Fool Me Twice, Shame on Me.

Sam hissed in anger as the day began again. Dean singing along with Asia, commenting loudly at Sam's obvious displeasure.

The beginning of the day goes normal, stopping into the diner, stealing the old man's keys, sitting down, Dean ordering, and the distinct smell of a single Omega- an Omega that for some reason, Sam had never been able to identify until now. So, he stood up as Dean tried to start up a casual conversation he'd heard over, and over. So he began looking around, letting his eyes pin the Omega from behind.

'It's the damn Trickster from forever ago.' Sam thinks, and he doesn't want to do anything to anger the small terror, but, the Omega has already stood. Before he even turned, Sam had a sneaking suspicion he was grinning.

"It took you too long, I got tired of waiting." The face of the man shifts to the Trickster's, and the soft blond hair falls into a familiar place. He reaches a hand over to his plate, and grabs a slice of French toast. "Got tired of pancakes." He smirked, "Figured you would have noticed, but ya didn't, big shot. So, I flicked a few switched on in there." The small, blond Omega gestured with his pinkie at Sam's head.

There are too many things going on in Sam's brain, the scent is running him haywire. "Why'd you crank it up so high?" The Alpha asked, bringing a shirt's collar to cover his nose.

"Crank up what?" The Trickster looks genuinely confused, "I just turned on some memory cues, and my scent."

"Yeah, yeah, turn it down." The Alpha hissed, head getting foggy, and oddly uncomfortable.

"Turn down what?" The Omega paused, "That's just me." He seemed offended.

That's when Sam realized that time around them had stopped, "Dude-"

"Call me Gabriel." The trickster responded quickly, grinning.

"Uh... Gabriel. Please, I'm trying my best to keep from hurting you." Sam could feel his head aching, and other parts of him stir. "Just... Turn off your scent, and we'll be okay." He pleaded, keeping his eyes off the Omega, trying to keep his instincts at bay.

"Hmm, I don't think so-" Sam quickly grabbed the front of Gabriel's shirt, and yanked him to the ground, straddling his hips. He wanted to say something, but, rolling his hips against Gabriel's gave him the result he was looking for. "Please, be my guest," The Trickster hummed, letting Sam between his thighs.

Sam felt terrible about it, he did, but the scent of an unmarked Omega going into heat, was too much for him. "You going to be mine." The Alpha growled, uneasily starting to undress the small Omega under him.

"Yes," Gabriel agreed, and he brought his hands up to fiddle with Sam's hair. "Come on, Sampson, I'm not laying here just to look pretty."

Yes? Yes?? Fuck, consent. Sam rutted his body against Gabriel's, tearing the Omega's dress shirt apart, buttons popping off, and hiding under tables and chairs. The hungry Alpha pressed his mouth to Gabriel's neck, sucking hickeys into the pale skin as the trickster moaned, nails digging into Sam's scalp. "I'm going to rip you apart." Sam hissed, separating from Gabriel for a brief second to struggle with his jeans before forcing the pants off his hips, making the underwear seem like a breeze.

"F-fuck me raw," Gabriel stuttered, gasping as Sam thrust into Gabriel's warmth fast, and hard. "Damn, you're huge. Are all Alphas like this?" The trickster joked, but, the Alpha hunter heard none of it, panting hard as he ravaged Gabriel, kissing sloppily up the Omega's chest. Eventually, he reaches Gabriel's neck, who, by now is sweating, panting, gasping, whining, and smelled heavy of heat as he twitched, and rocked his hips, trying to find relief in Sam's thrusts. That's when hunter bites hard into the Omega's sensitive skin beside his neck.

Sam was treated with a small gasping sob, as blood seeped from the wound. The Omega was too deep in heat to feel anything from the bite, but, now the trickster could no longer hide, as the bite stained Gabriel permanently with Sam's scent. It was a very forgettable tidbit of knowledge, as 97% of tricksters are Alphas, typical of most monsters, but, it stopped the Omega ones dead in their tracks. Yet, Gabriel didn't seem to notice, or care, whimpering Sam's name quietly, as he threw back his head against the ground in a sort of tantrum, typical of Omegas during sex.

"Sam, fuck, I'm so close." The Omega whined, pulling the Alpha's hair hard, trying to get his attention. It did, and Sam made sure his violent finale thrusts were directly on Gabriel's prostate. The Omega arched his back as he came, shuttering faintly as the electric feeling came down, sizzling pleasantly, and he was now laying placid and dreamily as Sam finished inside him, knotting them together.

"You're going to let this nightmare end now, right?" Sam asked, laying beside Gabriel, with the world around them still frozen.

"Soon enough." Gabriel said, closing his eyes, letting out a content sigh. "I don't mind being fuck buddies, but, I'm not going to live through this each time. BDSM isn't my thing." The Omega responded, rubbing his face against Sam's neck, and chest, scenting him.


End file.
